Promises to Immanuella
by dyehanna1
Summary: Damon looked up to his brother and friend then asked, "All is fair in love and war, right brother?"  "Yes." His sibling replied.  "Then I will no longer hold back on my feelings for your wife, I want Bonnie back."
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I want to thank the wonderful fans who read, favored, review, alerted my last one shot, I really appriciate you all.**

**Although I prefer writing one shots, a couple of readers have expressed that they would like to see a story with follow up chapters, which this one has. When you finish this chapter, let me know if this is a story you would like to read? If it is then I will continue and update it as much as I can because I'm studying as a full time degree student and working on the side.**

**If you do get bored, just let me know so I can pull the plugs and perhaps return to doing one shots. With that said, I will do my best to make this an enjoyable experience for you guys and if you have any suggestions they are welcome; I will try and incorporate them in the ****story if it fits the story-line. Thanks a mil for reading, don't hesitate to let me know what you think.**

**PS: If you feel the need to vent about the direction to which the TV show is leading Bonnie, feel free to vent here. I am fierce Bon/Kat lover, we can always rant together to ease the blow of neglect that they are putting her through each season. **

**I do not own Vampire diaries or recognized characters from the show/books, however, I may add my own original characters in the future. As always, if you like the story, I will gladly and humbly receive the props for that.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Promises to Immanuella<strong>**

For the past eight years, a boy and a girl have lived across the street from one another, one bold, the other shy, one fearless, and the other timid. However, they have always had one thing in common, they both know that he would lay down his life for her, if he had to, he would kill for her because she was always the little girl who needed protection and he was always that boy who felt like her shield and not obligated to her. Perhaps he had loved her since he set eyes on her in the hospital nursery were they were placed side by side. Born on the same year, month, day, hour and minute, only separated by a second, they slept so peacefully, so silent, so still in their cute baby cradles.

The first time he saw a boy called William pull her hair in the kindergarten, he dragged the silly little boy all the way to the bathroom and dipped his head in pee, making him earn the name Pissy Willy from his mates because he smelt like urine when he came out of the bathroom. The first day of elementary school, when Miss. Popatus had yelled at her for scratching the girl Lucy who had put chewing gum in her hair, he puncture all of her tires and set her car on fire.

The first time she had run away from home, he hid her under his bed then he convinced her that her mummy could not be that bad so she went back home, promising to be a good girl as always.

The second time she ran away from home, she didn't search for him, he was so scared he thought he would perish if anything happened to her; he eventually found her in their secret hideout, an old tree house about a mile away from their houses, tired and hungry looking.

He snuck back home and made her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, with her favorite soda to wash it down. She sat up with her hands wrapped up around her legs; she smiled painfully at him, "Thank you boy." She always said boy because he was her favorite boy; she moved closer and pecked his pale cheeks, they turned red from almost blushing to death. Clouds of tears were beginning to gather around her florescent green eyes, she looked down and away from him and stared at her dirty toes instead, not wanting him to see her cry, boys hate it when girls cry.

He sat down on the floor of the tree house, lay down by her feet with his back against the floor, and looked up into her eyes. He could have sworn he felt a teardrop fall from her left eye into his right eye, he blinked then reached out to wipe her tears away but more of them slipped out with some heart breaking words.

"Paige is gonna have a new baby." She always called her mother by her first name, her mom hates it when she's called mom because she said it made her feel old.

"Okay." He nodded for her to continue but she stopped. He encouraged her, "I'm listening girl."

"She will never love me the way she loves this baby."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, she said so herself…. she won't buy me any toys."

"I'll buy you new toys."

"She said her baby is special and she would be prettier than I am."

"NO. You are special, you are smart, you are important and you are the prettiest girl in the world to me."

She choked slightly on her tears, "She has a new boyfriend and he doesn't treat me like a human being. He locked me in the basement yesterday without food or water; he didn't let me go potty. I wetted myself. He scares me…the way he looked at me yesterday…I had to run away when I finally got the window opened."

He dipped his hand in his pocket and brought out his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calling the cops." He answered.

"No. that's what he wants." she yelled and grabbed the phone from his hand. "They are gonna take me away to foster care Damon and I'll never see you again."

"ahhh." He let out an almost silent sigh, this was the first time he didn't know what to do.

"you wanna hear a short story?"

She nodded.

"There's a boy, who loves this girl, and he will do anything to protect her, I'm a boy who loves you and that's all that matters. Anytime you are in pain, just find me and I will give you the biggest hug ever."

"You are my sister, my friend for life. Even if no one wants you, I will never leave you, I will love you, forever and always."

She smiled wholeheartedly and questioned. "Promise?"

"Promise."

This is the story of a boy who loves a girl who will fall for his brother along the way.

When Damon Salvatore met Bonnie Immanuealla Bennett, he never thought that he would have to leave her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Thoughts from a broken heart)<strong>_

_We are young and weak_

_So when we hurt, we cry_

_Yet, we love others from a pure place_

_Nevertheless, it doesn't stop us from being breakable_

_Why?_

_Because we cannot protect ourselves against those who are supposed to protect us_

_Then we realize that the pain had just started_

_And the journey through hell may have just begun._


	2. I have always been yours

**The Jolie Monster, Starinthem, Suad, I love you Rosa, Sakuru Soryu, Toni Michelle, thank you all for reviewing and thanks to all who read favored and much more. I hope you like this chap.**

**I Have Always Been Yours**

* * *

><p>She believed him when he said he would always be there for her, she believed him when he said her mother would be so happy to see her again but listening to him that evening changed the course of their lives because four days later, she was knocking on his window, drenched in blood.<p>

_She called out in a whisper, "Damon, Damon" he was fast asleep._

"_Damon..open up." She called out a little louder._

_Her fearful voice woke him up in a cold sweat, "Bonnie?" he rushed to the window, opened it and pulled the blinds aside to let her in; with one look he could tell she was petrified. Although her cloths were blood stained, his first instinct was to grab her in a comforting embrace. "What happened?"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_Bonnie Immanuella Bennet, do not."_

"_I think I killed him." She interjected. _

_She was so frantic he had to grab her and shake her back into reality, " Look here," he held her head up straight, forcing her to look in his deep troubled blue eyes, "I will fix this..okay… I will fix this."_

"_What are you gonna do?" she asked him, now scared more than ever._

"_Just stay he…." He barely finished his words when he heard his mom turning the knob to his door. "Honey?"_

_He knew if she was allowed inside, she would chat him to death, besides, there was blood by the on the floor. He quickly pushed Bonnie under his bed, stripped and covered the blood with his clothes. Without warning, Bianca pushed the door open to meet an angry boy. He faked annoyance by grabbing his pillow to cover his tiny bits. "MOM COMMON, I'm getting ready to take a shower and go to bed, don't you knock anymore?…a little privacy here."_

_She thought to herself, how fast little kids grow and think they are adults, it wasn't so long ago she was wiping his poopy butt, she shook her head and put her hands up in submission. "Sorry babe."_

* * *

><p>Years later<p>

As Bonnie drove home, she thought to herself, no matter what happens in the future, that Damon is the Damon she will always love. As she pulled over in her driveway, she knew something strange was in the air, she just knew it. She entered the house, "Paige, I'm home, I'm thinking about spending the summer with dad."

She ran upstairs, ready to take off her clothes then visit her best friend later but she was stopped by the moaning sounds that came from her bedroom. She peeped through the slightly agape door and her whore of a mother was on her bed, getting pounded by Richard; Bonnie's chest tightened she thought her heart was going getting ripped off her chest.

She kicked the door wide open. "Paige what are you doing?"

Paige was so startled that she pushed Richard off her; they both struggled for ownership of the bed sheet to cover their nakedness until Richard fell and scrambled out of the room. "I can explain Bonnie, it's not what it looks like..I swear."

"You are unbelievable. You and Richard, in my bed, it looks like fucking to me Paige."

"Bonnie?"

"I can't believe you'd do this to me, he's out? He's out of prison, you didn't tell me but the first thing you did was to jump his bones in my bed? You are sick, both of you are sick."

"Bonnie please…he makes me so happy, don't send him back, he just got out on good behavior, you won't that to your mother would you?"

Richard casually strolled into the room with that predacious look stamped all over his face, "I will leave now, didn't mean to upset you princess."

"Princess?" she gritted her teeth and made a muffled sound, "I'll make sure you become someone's princess when you go back to prison." As Bonnie lunged for him, her mother stood in between the two of them, turning to Richard, "Just leave, I'll talk you later."

"Don't bother Paige, you made your choice, he can stay, I'll leave."

"Bonnie, I never wanted to hurt you, I just so sorry…"

"You are only sorry you got caught, you know nothing about love, parents are supposed to protect their children but you always take his side every single time. You don't deserve to be a mother. You will eventually end up with nothing mother."

"Well, I still have something right now."

"Yeah a child molester." On her way out, she pushed past her mother and brushed her right shoulder against Richard, slightly knocking him backwards. "You are going to get everything that's coming to you."

"Where are you going?"

"Out bitch."

* * *

><p>Bonnie waved her sister towards the car, "Let's go Mariah, I've got places to be."<p>

Bonnie's sister rolled her eyes and hugged her friends goodbye; once she boarded the vehicle, she threw her bag in the back seat and nudged her sister. "So where are we going?"

"I dropping you off at home then spending a couple of days with Damon."

"May I come with you?"

"No Mariah, you may not."

"Why? Are you guys going to bump uglies?"

"We are just going to talk…okay…Damon is not my boyfriend."

"Really, you spend all this time together and nothing has happened? Dominic can't even talk to me for five minutes without trying to touch my boobs, I think he likes me?"

"I think you are too young to be hooking up older guys."

"But Bonnie, he's really nice."

"Mariah, I just don't want anyone to take advantage of you, you are barely a teenager and that boy is on his way to college, you are still in high school. He only wants sex."

"So? Look who's talking, you are like eighteen and how many boys have you slept with? Hummm" Mariah began to count out loud with her fingers. "There's Jonathan, Ricky, Jason, Marcus, Anthony…..who else."

Bonnie's eyes became smaller and filled with hurt "Is it wrong that I want the best for you and I don't want you to make the mistakes that I did?"

Her younger sister did not really care, "just take me home, I don't need to be judged by my slutty older sister."

Bonnie stopped the car abruptly, she opened her purse and took out a twenty-dollar bill and put it on her sister's lap. "Get out."

"What?"

"You are just like your fath…" just then she remembered that Mariah had no idea who her real father is. "just get out and call a cab." She left her sister in the middle of the road and drove off.

Damon was busy dancing to _'suddenly I see'_ when he heard the doorbell, he looked through the peephole and there was his favorite girl. He swung the door open with his nicely toned naked chest, swept her off her feet into a big warm hug, and kissed her cheek.

She kissed his nose, "Hey! Why would you answer the door half-dressed, are you trying to lure me into sin?"

He raised his eyebrows in a charming manner and bit his bottom lip, "Is it working?"

She smiled genuinely for the first time that day. "Do you want it to work?" she mocked him. She tried to move away but he pulled her into him again and bit her right ear tenderly. "Why didn't you use your keys?"

She wrapped her arms around his hips and slightly squeezed his butt cheeks. "Because there's nothing better than having a half-naked Damon usher me in." she giggled and pushed him away, "I like your girlfriend because she's good to you, she's remarkable and she hates me but she's right, I need to take a step back so that you guys can have a fighting chance, so from now on I will continue knocking."

Bonnie walked to the kitchen, and he followed her. "About that…"

She just wouldn't let him get a word in, "I know that we have an unconventional friendship, but …"

"Bonnie"

"I can understand that she feels uncomfortable with me around you all the time but I don't consider myself a threat. But then I understand where she's coming from because she's always had to share you with me" she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, opened his refrigerator and began to ransack it. "That's just too bad because she'll always have to put up with me….unless…."

He grabbed two cup from the dishwasher, poured some juice in and asked "unless what."

She sighed deeply and let out an exasperated air. "Nothing, it's just that if you were mine, I wouldn't want to share you with anyone."

He sniffed the back of her hair, it smelt like lavender; yes Damon Salvatore was a sucker for lavender. "I have always been yours, no one else's."

She closed the fridge a brought out a container filled chocolate-dipped strawberries then dumped them in a plate. They strolled to the living room section and turned on the TV, he sat on the carpeted floor and she settled herself between his warm thighs then relaxed into his firm chest. "Damon?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I don't say this enough but you are amazing, I'm thankful that you are in my life and I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy. Being here with you, watching _dirty soap_ and eating strawberries. It makes me happy."

"Damon, even though we spoke yesterday, I sort of missed you, I wanna stay for the weekend. Is Rachel going to be mad?" She knew that she was being insensitive to Rachel's needs, she knew it was a stupid question, no girl in her right mind would want another girl to shack up with her man over the weekend.

He wanted to say why don't you just stay forever? "Bonnie, Rachel and I are done. We have been over for like two months now"

Bonnie's strawberry fell out of her mouth, _why didn't he tell me?_ She quickly twisted her neck around to look at him, her eyes were filled with worry, and she wondered if his heart was aching as much as hers was. "How could this have happened? Oh God! This is my fault."

He wanted to tell her that _yes, this is your fault, I can't be with her because she's just not you_ but he took the high road. "No it's not you, she just came to the realization that I'm not the one."

"What?" Bonnie got up angrily. "I knew I always hated that bitch, I only tolerated her because of you, I will give her a piece of my mind after I mop the floor with her skinny little ass."

He pulled her down, so she fell on him, he wrapped his arms around her. If anyone had walked in on that…oh well you know the rest. "Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because if you leave, I'd miss you."

"She's crazy to break up with you."

"Bonnie?"

"What?"

"I wish you were mine."

She tried not to see the hidden message in those words. They have been so close for so long that the lines that are supposed to be drawn between friendship and intimacy that lovers share have become so blurry between the two of them. "I have always been yours, no one else's. You are a wonderful friend Damon and no one else can take your place. I wish other girls can see what I see when I look at you. You will eventually find the right person Damon, trust me you will."

He wanted to yell and ask her if she was ignorant, blind or both not to realize his feelings for her. He has been her friend for almost two decades but now he wanted more, more than a kiss, more than a cuddle, more than a fast fuck, those were meant for other girls, busting a nut and leaving is just not for Immanuella.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thoughts from a broken heart)<strong>

_Day and night starts and ends with you_

_It's you, it's always been you_

_Even when I'm with someone else_

_Only thoughts of you fill my mind_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I pretend it's you, touching me, kissing me,_

_Loving me. _

(Dyehanna1)

**Hate it, love it, indifferent towards it? Thanks for reading, as always, let me know what you think.**


	3. I'm so not jealous

**EpicStelena, randomlittleme, ever-joliene, Alexis, Witchy juju, butterfly1221, I love you Roza, thank you all for reviewing and thanks to all who read, alerted, favored and much more. I hope everyone likes this chap.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so not jealous, I just hate seeing them together.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonnie gilded out of the bathroom with blue towel hanging on her left hand, the floor was dripping wet and so was her body; she was attempting to dry her back but her hand would not quite reach the middle where she was aiming for.<p>

"Let me help you with that." Damon snuck behind her back nude view, taking over the towel and gently moping her soft caramel skin in a circular motion. He unintentionally brushed his thumb against her spine, a chill ran down through it straight to her lady land; his touch was so familiar, so intense, so lustful. Being in a room with someone that you have always wanted, knowing that you can't have that person can be such a buzz kill. His instinct was to push her into his king size bed, spread her legs wide open and drive his fat cock into her soft folds; but instead, he stepped closer and placed two soft kisses on the butterfly tattoo at the back of her naked right shoulder; his kisses painfully lingered even after the contact was over. She spun her neck just for their eyes to lock longingly, searching one another's for answers to the unspoken questions between them. This was it, this was it, this was it; he was going for the kill. Even as he leaned closer, his eyes did not stray away from the deadly combination of her sinful green eyes and her scandalous pinkish lips. Those eyes and lips were the fall of every man, he wasn't going to be any different, he was going to show her how he felt. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Darn it! She broke the moment; he kind of lost a portion of his courage.

"Like what?"

"Like THAT." She pointed at his trance full face.

"Because you are stunning."

"Ewww. No I'm not." She gave herself two mental rules, rule number one; stop walking around naked in your best friend's home; rule number two stop walking around your best friend's home when he's naked too. Humph! Whom was she kidding? If only he could see through her guttered mind, lord it was crass, dirty, and filthy and filled with the nasty ungodly little things she wished she could do to him in her head. She went to his closet and pulled out her clothes then began to get dressed. "Damon, we can't do this." She spoke to out to him although those words were meant for her, she already learnt the hard way that the quickest way to ruining a friendship is by turning you friends into fuck buddies; those two shits just don't mix.

"We can't do what?"

"This." She pointed her index finger to the middle of the floor between them.

"Whatever this is, why can't we do it?" he inquired.

"I got back together with Anthony."

Being half demon and half vampire has it pecks, Damon has been able to age like a normal human, however, the aging process will stop slow down and eventually stop while his vampire side will take over. While being part vamp sounds great because of the unusual strength that he has, his emotions have become extremely heightened lately and he was barely managing to hide his growing vicious tendencies that makes him somewhat possessive of her from her. She's seen him in his vampiric (not a word, I know) state before but for some reason, she always manages to pull him back when he's about to go over the edge. After all this time, how could she not know how he felt about her? "God! You have such a lousy choice in men."

"Thank you Damon, I feel better now."

"Why him?"

"Why not?"

"You once said you guys weren't compatible, you said he didn't get you, no one ever does."

"So?"

"Don't do this."

She was done getting dressed, "I got to go Damon."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing, Ant is fun, that's all he is."

He wrinkled his nose together and spat out "And I'm not fun..let me guess, I'm just the guy who's good at cleaning up shit then."

She puffed out the air she was holding in in anger "You know I didn't mean it like that so don't you dare put words in my mouth, stop being childishly ridiculous."

"You are being ridiculous, you can't tell me that you don't know how I feel about you, you just choose to ignore it because avoidance is your answer to everything"

"Stop it."

"Stop what."

"Stop having feelings for me okay….please just don't."

"I just can't command my heart to stop feeling the way it does because Bonnie fucking Bennett says so. Oh yeah because this is one sided? You don't care about me? You never cared about me? You never wondered what it would be like to be with me, make love with me? Is all of this is just my imagination or I'm just that dreadful guy who doesn't deserve your love and affection right?"

"Stop just STOP it okay just stop. You are right, you don't deserve my kind of love and affection, you deserve better."

"Yeah I guess I'll always be stuck in the friend zone while I watch you go through a shit load of men who just want to take a load off of you, God I'm so stupid to think we could ever be more."

"Damon, please stop."

"What is so great about Anthony."

An uncomfortable air of silence suddenly grew between them. "I got to go" she walked to toward the door but he zoomed past her and obstructed her path, wrapping his fingers around her wrist in a semi-tight grip.

"What is so good about Anthony?"

"Let go of me Damon." She shrieked.

"What is so fucking good about Anthony?"

He felt this mini painful shockwave go through his hand but he held on, she struggled to free her hand but he won't let go, she screamed at him, "I'M USING HIM OKAY? Relationships are not my thing; I'm using him for sex because that is what I do best. Fuck, bang, cum and leave, no emotions involved. I use guys, that's what I do."

"So? Use me. Use me Bonnie, I'm right here and I'm offering you my body if that's just what you want then I'll give it to you. Use me." He could not believe those words came out of his mouth, not in a million years. Even though didn't make sense to himself, he was trying to spill his guts out to her in the best way he possibly could, yet it was a looking and sounding like a big fail.

"I can't, you are different and special, we are too close and emotions will just get in the way, I can't do this to you, I can't hurt you, at least not intentionally."

"I'm an adult and so are you, I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I just can't, please..I cant."

"You can't do it because you feel something for me, don't you? Are you going to deny it?"

He watched as tears slid down her eyes, "You make me lose control and that's not a chance I'm willing to take, not even with you. I just don't trust you."

He let go of her hands and trod back in disbelieve, "Just go before I do something stupid."

She knew those final words hurt him, she was wrong, she said too much and wished to make amends instantly. "Damon….I didn't me…."

He face was becoming visibly hardened and angry. "Just go…have a nice one night romp with Ant. Like you said, it's what you do best."

She ran outside where her tears mingled with the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had called Damon's phone but he was taking a shower when it rang, Rachel intentionally deleted the missed call then turned it off. When bonnie got back into the apartment, she tried to use her key but the extra lock had been used from the inside. "Damon can we talk?" she rapped on the door.<p>

Upon realizing Bonnie presence through the peephole, Rachel ran into Damon's room, messed up her hair, _which only made her look like a tramp by the way,_ took her own clothes off , put one of his shirts on then walked to the door in her five inch shoes.

As the door began to open Bonnie nervously anticipated what she would tell him, she was going to start by appeasing him with chicken alfredo and herb baked chicken takeout from Nandos but her face dropped when she was met by that vindictive screechy sound of Rachel's voice.

She half-stepped into the living room, "Rachel!" she exclaimed, not bothering to hide her surprise.

Rachel instantly threw her body into Bonnie's to give a fake hug. "Thank you Bonnie, whatever you said worked, he came to he senses. Damon and I got back together." Rachel looked down at herself, Bonnie's eyes automatically followed, seeing Rachel in his clothes made her want to cut a bitch, she was definitely jealous.

"You did?"

"Yes, he doesn't waste time at all, when I got here his hands were all over me and we barely made it to the bedroom, all thanks to you girl."

Bonnie's first instinct was to snap her fingers and say _no wentch paws off my man_ then scratch the girl's eyeballs out but she decided to keep things classy. "Good for you Rachel, congratulations. I guess my work is done here." Bonnie was going to walk away but the little skank just had to open her mouth.

"About what we talked about the other day, I'd just…..you'll be doing me a big favor by putting some distance between you and Damon as we had discussed."

"Okay Rach, as long as he's happy so am I, just don't hurt him." She passed the food over to Rachel, "Here, it's his favorite."

Rachel folded her arms against her body, she nodded her head toward the table, Bonnie walked into the dining room and left the food there, she actually felt sorry for the girl, she was too arrogant for her own good, Damon's ego and Rachel's ego just can't fit in the same room.

Rachel smiled thinking she had Bonnie where she wanted but Bonnie just would not give her the satisfaction of letting herself falter in front of that wretched foul wentch.

Bonnie left and Damon got out of the shower, the smell of the food got him so excited that he flew to the living room, "Bonnie, you brought Nandos? Apology accepted."

"It's just me Baby."

Gosh! The way she said baby made him cringe.

"who was at the door?"

"Delivery guy."

"Why are you still here?"

She went to get some cutleries and began to set the table. "My mother says the best way to a man's heart is through his pants and his stomach."

He smirked at Rachel, a'Then your mother must be one heck of a slut."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the table, "So I bought you your favorite and I have my mind set on stimulate you tonight." Geez, the girl has no game when it comes to flirting.

"Oh yeah? What's in it." He asked, deciding to play along.

She didn't know what food was in the bag but being a quick thinker, she answered, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

He opened the bag, it was really his favorite but how did she…..hold up a minute. Is that…yep it is Bonnie's handwriting at the top and it says _sorry_. "You lied to me. Bonnie was here, she brought the food over."

"No she didn't, the delivery guy d…."

"Nandos doesn't do delivery Rachel. Unbelievable, just take my clothes off and go home."

"I just thoug…"

"You thought what, that if you lie about the food, get rid of the girl I love and dress up like she does in my shirt you would be able to…."

"She doesn't love you, you asked her to choose, you asked her to stay and she left, she will never love you the way that I do."

"How did you know?

"It doesn't matter. She is not capable of loving anyone but herself. And she likes tying you down while she does whatever with other guys. I am the one who loves you more, I am the one who cares about how you feel and I would never do that to you."

"It doesn't change the fact that I love her."

"Really?" she picked up Damon's phone, "Let me play us a little game shall we? It's called Damon's confessions to Bonnie."

"Give it here now."

She did not listen, she began to scroll down his phone for Bonnie's number, Damon yanked the phone off her hand after a little struggle. "At least I'm not afraid to make a fool out of myself or let the fear of rejection stop me from pursuing you but you my friend are a coward."

"She knows how I feel."

"Is that so, you have looked her in the eyes and told her directly _Bonnie,_ _I'm in love with you, I want to be with you_?" Damon looked away. "Yeah, I thought as much because we both know that once you do that, it's going to be completely over."

He went to the room and came out with her cloths then threw them at her. "It's time to leave and stop playing Dr. Phil."

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "You don't stand a chance with her and she made that pretty clear. I don't mind being a second class lover as long as I get to be with you." She moved closer to him, her eyes bore into his, pleading for droplets of mercy and a portion of his affection. He stroked her face then thought to himself maybe Rachel was right, Bonnie would never see him that way.

* * *

><p>Bonnie knew she was okay with Damon dating other girls, she's never had any problems with that in the past; correction, she thought she was okay with it, not until she found herself back in front of his apartment. She hated that Rachel was dressed in his clothes, she hated seeing their shadows almost kissing in the bedroom light, she told herself she was not jealous, she just hates seeing them touch, smile or even talk to each other.<p>

Damon was barely a breathing distance away from Rachel who was leaning in for a sloppy kiss when they both heard the sound of metal and glass popping on the outside. He sped to the window and looked outside, alas; it was his sweet, caring, gentle Bonnie, busting the windows of his newly detailed Porsche with a baseball bat. He did not have time to react because he was completely taken by surprise and frozen to the spot; it was the first time he's ever seen her do anything remotely mean spirited.

She looked up and gave him the middle finger then threw the bat in her trunk and drove away, leaving him baffled and confused, wondering why she would do something so drastic. He was mad as hell, his first course of action was to chuck Rachel out so that he can find a way to punish that Bennett girl for wrecking his car, that's if her can find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Question for readers<strong>

Okay, so I have a dilemma, I need you to help me see the light in the men of mystic falls **who would you prefer as Damon's brother and why?**

Stefan- already wrote a triangle for them

Matt- a lovely human but he kind of bores me to death.

Tyler- I shrug my shoulders, don't know.

Jamie- the new guy Bonnie will be getting in the new year, not sure if I'll care about him.

Jeremy- so pissed off right now I don't have anything nice to say about him for now.

Elijah- already made him her daddy in bodyguard.

Klaus- the big bad but does he have it in him to be gentle and romantic?

Alaric- Hot for a teacher but too Meh to be with Bonnie in my opinion, maybe someday, I might be able to do them justice.

**If I was Bonnie, I would be all over this Damon like a rash, which is why I'm bringing in Caroline to perhaps give her a little push. Do you like Rachel or do you think Bonnie and Damon could work as a couple, friends with benefits or just friends? I love Caroline as Bonnie's friend; I may be introducing Elena as well. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


	4. Push and Pull

**ever-joliene, misssarachou77, EpicStelena,** **starinthem, The Jolie Monster, Toni Michelle, lyssa, Oh gosh! I hope I didn't leave anyone out because I have most awesome readers and reviewers, alerts and favorers in the world. Thank you so much for the support, I had a little spare time in my hands so I decided to update sooner than I thought I would; I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><em>I swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth<em>

* * *

><p>The girls were having a girly gossip, mostly about guys, school and their most recent sexcapades and whatnot; almost making Bonnie forget the reason why she was there in the first place. Caroline had that very mischievous twinkle in her blue eyes it suddenly changed to a stern look. "If I don't ask you this, it means I have failed in my duty as a top ranking member of The Bec Sisterhood." She lifted up her right hand as if she was pledging her allegiance to a sorority. "Common, you gotta tell me, how big?"<p>

Bonnie instantly sat up excitedly on the bed with a wide grin on her face then acted shyly, feigning ignorance. "Bonnie, you have been holding out on me for a very long time, spill."

The witch scooted closer to her friend and covered Care's left ear with her hand as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. Care gasped in wonderment with her mouth open wide; Bonnie nodded to emphasize that what she had just whispered was true then asked, "Huge right?"

"Are you kidding me? He is better than huge and seriously packing, let me have him if you don't want him." With that said, the smile on Bonnie's face vanished, Care caught on really fast to her change in countenance. "You do want him, don't you?"

"I not sure what I want, but what I know is that I don't want him to be with other girls. It makes me mad and insecure but if I'm not with him then I don't have the right to hold him back do I?"

"What you are feeling is called jealously."

"But why would I be jealous? I have dated guys who are better looking, better educated and richer than Damon."

"You two just click; you two just fit together as one." She clapped her hands together causing an echoing noise in the room. "Because those other guys are not him, because you actually feel something for him, something you did not feel for other guys. You know you feel something deep inside and it kills you that he could possibly have a hold over your heart especially when you have vowed never to give it to anyone and I think he feels the same way about you too."

"Damon likes the idea of-"

"Save the pretense and lies for Elena, maybe she'll believe you. That boy has been in love with you since I can remember; everyone can see it except you. He is pulling you towards him while you are pushing him away, and at some point babe, something's got to give. I say go for it. It's not just sex he wants you know, he really want to be with you. Guys like that don't come around very often and when they do, they don't stick around for too long if they feel the girl is playing games. I think he's been more than patient, you need to get yourself together and decide what you want."

She got up and began pacing again, making Care nervous in the process. Her voice was starting to tremble. "But I don't wanna play games with him; I'm not playing games with him, I just don't want to be the one who hurts him."

Care walked over to her friend, speaking right behind her. "And you don't want him to be the one who breaks your heart. Look hun, loving someone comes with the risk of getting hurt or hurting them in return, he knows that and so do you but the question is can you be happy without him as your man. Can you watch him date other girls? Can you help him pick out an engagement ring when he finally lets go of your heart in an attempt to love someone else? Can you stand by him at the altar and watch him commit to her for eternity? Can you make a toast at their wedding reception wishing them all the joy and happiness in the world? Can you throw baby showers for his wife? Can you stand as the godmother of his children? Can you attend his children's graduation, weddings, and childbirths? Can you watch him grow old with someone else? Can you do all these things without any form of regrets in your heart? If you can't do just one of these things without regrets then you need to explore this" she made air quotes with her fingers, "thing that you have with him."

The girls conversation went from _go for it_ to Bonnie yelling obscenities against Damon over the phone, she was just angry and confused because Caroline unveiled the feelings she wasn't even sure existed. She was not sure she could watch him do all those things with another woman. The poor guy had no idea why she was so pissed off, he thought he was the one who was supposed to be mad, he ended up yelling obscenities right back at her while Care just sat down and watched the drama unfold. "We are so over; I'm not coming home tonight." Bonnie yelled, she just threw a huge fit while on the phone with him.

Damon spazzed out on the phone too, he knew how much Bonnie liked her cuddles. "Good, we were never on. No more cuddles for you." She didn't even notice that while they were at odds they almost sounded like an old married couple.

She wanted to exclaim a _Haaaa_, but it got caught in her throat. "How dare you threaten me with cuddle deprivation?" She could just picture him arching his brows over the phone in triumph.

"You are the one who needs to be smothered with heavy petting before you can sleep, then always end up grabbing on to stuffs and body parts where your hands do not belong in the middle of the night." Truth be told Bonnie's butter fingers always come out at night times especially when she's half asleep, her hands just roam around freely, landing wherever they wish and he just lets her; it had become a regular occurrence, making it a nonissue so they just didn't talk about it.

"It wasn't that heavy." She stuttered. "I…I….I didn't exactly hear you say no did I? So get lost."

After hanging up, she kept pacing up and down in pure frenzy, Caroline followed her best friend's movement with her eyes, she asked calmly. "Bonnie, honey?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you got laid? I'm talking about toes curling, sheet grabbing, bra popping, teeth gnashing, and multiple orgasmic sex that just ripples right through your whole body, when last did you have one of those?" Trust Caroline to turn an emotional conversation into a sexual one in a heartbeat, she just wanted her friend to know the advantages to both sides.

"Caroline."

"Be honest with yourself, even if you claim that you don't want a relationship with him, which I'm sure you do, we both know you stopped messing with Anthony ages ago. You are sexually frustrated, now you need to take that pussy off the shelf, dust off the cobwebs nicely, make sure you are bald because having a pub hair stuck down one's throat is not the best feeling in the world. There's nothing wrong or slutty about taking him for a test drive. I mean look at him, he's a fucking Lamborghini, he's engine is top notch with long lasting stamina, he can be fast, slow, smooth, hard and rough when shifting gears. You already had him oiled up in all the right places and he gave you the ride of your life once before, there's nothing wrong with doing it again and you know it."

"He's my friend."

"He's a little more than that, that line got erased a long time ago and trust me, the sex is even better when you are in love with that person."

"He's my friend." She insisted.

"Then why are you keeping secrets from him?"

"Because the truth changes everything."

She slung her arm across Bonnie's shoulders, "Bonnie change can be good, if you are as close to him as you claim to be, then he will be able to handle all that you are and how much you can offer. This is more about you than it is him and you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"He's gonna blow up if I tell him what happened."

Caroline has thrown everything but the kitchen sink at her friend, she did her part so the rest was up to the witch. As much as she had a soft spot for her friend, Care had a life outside their friendship just as Bonnie did. She looked at her wristwatch in hopes that her friend would get the memo. It wasn't that she didn't care about Bonnie but right now the only choice was to kick her out so that she can go and makeup with Damon and secondly so that Bonnie can stop cock blocking her. "Honey you know I love you right?"

"Right."

"Well I can't let you stay here tonight; it's not fair to you, him or myself okay. You need to go and sort yourself out right now because I'm a woman with needs, Tyler is coming over and I just need to fuck okay." The witch cringed, Care smiled and began to pull her friend towards the door.

She pouted, "But I don't wanna go, you can't make me."

"Too bad, because it's about to get loud in here." She tapped Bonnie on the shoulder and smirked giddily. "Can I let you in on a secret?" Bonnie nodded. "I'm letting Tyler in through the back door tonight." The witch quickly put her hands up to indicate the sign of _too much information._ Caroline opened the door; Tyler was right outside in his fireman uniform, both ladies groaned, one with sexual arousal and the other with disgust and contempt. Caroline was practically groping her man right in front of the witch; she winked at Bonnie and exclaimed at Tyler's stiffness.

She dragged him inside and ordered him to be in his birthday suit when she gets in, then grinned at her sulking friend. "Just let yourself go. Now go take a ride on that disco stick then you can tell me about how great it is in the morning." Bang. She slammed the door shut. "Remember to use protection." she yelled from inside the house. "Baby? Tell my friend that condoms are sexy."

Tyler obeyed in desperation, "Condoms are sexy." He moaned into her ears while Bonnie hissed her teeth and stumped away.

* * *

><p><em>And all the words spoken before this won't be said again. (Angels <em>_by Robin Thicke)_

* * *

><p>Bonnie pretty much ran from her car to the front door then tried to calm herself down before making an entrance. She was standing right in front of him, her eyes ran all over him with the motions of emotions, she didn't even remember what they were fighting about in the first place, they simply could have talked about it. "I'm home."<p>

"You're home," he repeated after her then instantly disconnected his violence threatening phone conversation with Caroline as the potential aggressor.

"Sorry about your car, I'll get it fixed."

"No qualms." He shook his head and pointed to her chest as he could hear the deafening thuds coming from it from where he was standing. "Your heart is racing!"

"Yes it is."

"Is there a reason?"

"You. You are the reason I had to drive at 60 miles per hour in a 25 miles per hour zone and now I can't seem to slow it down and I don't understand why but I just had to see you. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay."

She dropped her bags and dashed over to him for a bear hug. "I kinda missed you." She mumbled into his chest.

"You being here…. means a lot to me; this feels really nice." He pulled back slightly and got lost in her big olive Bambi eyes. "You feel nice." Weaving his right hand fingers into hers, he raised her hand to his lips, delivering soft kisses to each precious knuckle, one after the other. "I kinda missed you Judgy." He retorted and caressed her hair.

"So who were you talking to?"

"No one- just a friend with girl problems," he lied.

"Ohh what's it maybe I can help?" leave it to the witch to poke her nose in other people's relationship issues when she had no clue on how to deal with hers.

He had ordered some Papa John's pepperoni pizza, garlic bread, a two litter of Sprite and hot wings; he gave the delivery boy a hundred dollar note and told him to keep the change. In all honesty, Damon was a great tipper but he was not planning to be extra nice to the boy, he was simply in a hurry to get back inside the house however, the boy was taking too long in finding the right amount of change so he just let him have it all. Once he closed the door, she snatched the package from his hands, took out a slice; screw the consequences of underage drinking, they did it all the time, she took a bottle of beer from his fridge and began to grub the combo hastily. She smacked her lips together and moaned in delight of how delicious the food was to the point where one could almost mistake her for a staving homeless kid. He looked at her and grunted, "You are disgusting."

She replied with her mouth full, "and yet you love me." He kept quiet and quickly averted his eyes from hers because he knew she implied that he loved her as a friend. "Common." She bumped her shoulder against his arm then rubbed his back with her head. "Let Auntie Bonnie help your friend with his heart aches." He picked up her bags, took them to his room and began to narrate his friend's ordeal to her.

"My guy friend is in love with his best friend, they really like each other but he's not so sure she wants to be more."

"Why does this story sound familiar?"

"Does it?"

"Did he ask her directly and does your friend have a name?"

"No he did not and yes his name is Jacob."

"Well he needs to blame his mother for his misfortune because good looking Jacobs do not get the girls, the pasty crummy looking Edwards always do. Tell him to be confident, he needs to put himself out there and take that leap of faith you know?"

"No I don't."

"Well love does not come to people who wait around and bitch about how unlucky they are, if you see what you want, you have to put yourself on the line for all it's worth and if things are meant to be then they will fall into place. Confidence is the key brother, he has to tune down on the cockiness though, girls like a hint of cockiness not arrogant jerks. "

"Well don't you know so much? Confident, not too cocky huh?"

"Yep and bold too."

He tilted his head up and stared down at her. "Bold?" He sighed, grabbed her by her tiny waist and pulled her closer; she closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of his strong arms. "You mean bold like this?" His lips sought hers out, linking in an intimate moment that they hadn't seen coming; she tasted like pizza, beer and strawberry chap stick. Her orbs flew open, almost like that of a deer caught in headlights; she dropped her half-eaten pizza on the floor in shock. They shared an almost awkward look and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just that."

"I'm incredibly hot and undeniably irresistible, I know."

He gritted his teeth in frustration, "You make a joke out of everything, you make a joke out of me."

She looked down, almost as if she was ashamed of something. "I just haven't done this is a while, I mean Anthony was pretty cool but he acted more like a father than a lover."

"I don't want to run your life, I just want to be an important part of it."

"You have always been the most important part of my life. Look, you are a really nice guy but it just muddles things for me." She clenched her jaws tightly and grasped onto his shirt in frustration; the conviction that she was meant to be with him loomed over her heart, yet the confusion that being with him could only end in disaster emerged in her head. "Damon." She pronounced his name in painful manner.

"Say what you need to say, I can take it."

"You are always on the road."

"Those are excuses." He replied angrily, calling her out on her bullshit.

"You are successful, smart, good looking and you can have any girl you want why me?"

"Can't you see it? I don't want any girl, I want you, just you. You are the first person I called when I booked my first job, when I bought my first house and my first car. Every time I'm away from you, I feel like I left the best part of me behind with you."

"Tell me what you want from me."

"I want you to give us a chance."

"Damon."

"I know people have hurt you in the past but I would never do anything to hurt you or change you, I just want you, just you."

"You know I have commitment issues and my relationships don't last right?"

"And I also know that you are smart, kind and gorgeous."

"Crazy, you left crazy out."

He hit his forehead. "Oh geez, how dare I forget that? What do you say? Go out with me crazy Judgy."

"Is that the best you can do?"

He frowned in disbelief, Damon Salvatore has had many girls but he has never been the one to woo at all. All he had to do was snap his finger for them to ask how low he wanted them to drop their panties but the witch just got it like that and if she wants to be wooed, the woo he shall….in the Damon Salvatore way. As a matter of fact, he had been wooing her since the day they were born. He took the beer from her hand, dropped it on the table, he cupped her ass and holstered her against his waist; she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He had that arrogant shit-eating grin on his face. "I'm so fucking into you okay and I don't want to wonder if we could have been more; so go out with me." He shook his head defiantly, "That's the best I can do."

She tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Do you realize you are squeezing my ass?"

"I've always thought you had a great butt. Nice, firm, proportionate, what can I say? I'm an ass guy." She smacked then squeezed his bottom, giving him the chance to play smart, "Careful, I might explode."

"Where?" she teased.

"When the time is right," he lowered his lips and voice to her ears, "I'm gonna explode inside your pussy."

Her mouth let out a silent O that was not fully formed; her body heated up at the sound and thought of something so crass and vulgar but she decided to act coy. She rolled her eyes and began to question her life decisions concerning him "If you are nice, I might let you get to the third base."

"Is that a yes? You'll go out with me?"

Her phone vibrated against his hips, he carefully set her feet down while peeking down into her blouse in hopes of seeing her tits; she playfully shoved him backwards, she was going to kiss him on the cheek but he moved his head swiftly to capture her lips twice, thereby stealing sweet little kisses from her deliciously beer battered lips. "I take that as a yes he groaned." She nodded and continued reading her text message; Damon on the other hand punched the air in sheer thrill.

"Damon?"

He rubbed his suave cheek against her neck like a wild cat, asking, "Why won't you call me baby?" He whined sexily in her right ear, nibbling then then kissing it softly.

"Babe."

"Baby." He corrected her.

She rolled her eyes at the giant cuddly vamp beside her. "Baby, Paige hopped and left Ashley alone for the coming week, I have to go home, you wanna come with?"

"I thought you had a housekeeper."

"Yeah well, all my sister has to do is promise her a hundred box and she's going to let that boy in the house. I just don't trust him, he's your age and I bet he has raging hormones just like you."

"And your mom lets her date this guy."

"She's never home."

"I should just compel him?"

"Please do." She slipped her hand between his armpits and squeezed his arm, "You are the sweetest."

"Only when it comes to you."

Tonight, she was happy, he was happy, they were happy. She decided the truth can wait till tomorrow; it will probably explode in her face.

She laced one of her hands with his then held their interwoven hands up, and taunted him. "I have never really noticed how big your hands are, just like your-"

He was almost zoning out into fantasyland at the buttery sound of her voice; his heart raced a million miles per hour; he circled her predatorily before he halted in front of her. "Just like my what? I dare you to say it; if you can't then I want my pizza and beer back."

She could barely contain her piggy sounding snorts. "Penis, penis, penis. Your huge fucking penis, I told Caroline about it too." They both uncontrollably busted out in laughter.

The way she said it without inhibition made his manly parts coo with excitement. "You've been checking me out-checking me out? You like what you see Bennet?"

"Maybe." She grabbed him by the neck, compelling him to stoop to her eye level. "So you told me that my hands tend to stray to certain parts of your body at ungodly hours of the night." He smirked. She tapped her own chin with her index finger and said to herself, "Hummm." She touched his nose and asked, "Is this the part?" he shook his head adorably. She kissed his nose then muttered, "I guess I have to keep searching." She ran the tip of her fingers across his right arm then mumbled, "Oh what strong arms you've got." He shuddered with yearning, as she inquired, "This must be the part, no?" Damon knew he had Caroline to thank for this new Bonnie who had become all bold and shit. He owed Care big time.

"No it's not." He grumbled. She raked her teeth through his neck, sucking on the soft skin of his throat, making his underdeveloped grey veins appear; she ran her tongue across them then watched as his blood visibly raced around his veins, he was getting so turned on. "You like that?" she inquired, his eyes fluttered uncontrollably. Her hand snaked right underneath his shirt, her fingers accentuated every single rib with pleasure, she lifted up his shirt and delivered sensual bites on his nipples one after the other. By this time, his hand was beginning to curl around her hair. She grinned naughtily. "I don't think this is the part, perhaps you could point me in the right direction?"

"Lower." He whined and her hairpin fell on the floor just in time, she turned away from him to pick it up; while rising up, she intentionally brushed her ass against his groin then gasped. "Oh my! These pants are too tight; I think you need a little freedom from them." She stood on the tip of her toes, smooching him, dragging his bottom lips between her teeth, she whispered. "Open your eyes." After he conformed, mere glaring at her made her teeth shatter together with nervousness. She pulled at his sweatpants and boxers together at once, his pipe sprung up like a giant warrior king. Her hand slipped into his pants "What do we have here, so hardddd, so thickkkk, so longgggg and smoothhhh? Well hello there big boy." She tried to cup her hand around it but it pretty much thick that it just won't fit, all the same, she ran her hand through its length, making him gasp into her mouth.

"You keep talking trash like that and I might have to stuff your mouth to shut you up."

She looked in his bugged out eyes and applied a little pressure in stroking the tip of his stiff shaft. "Just how long can you manage to hold on before you to melt in my mouth? Why don't we put that to the test?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Bamon lovers, a little touching and smooching is all you get, I wanted to end on a nice note with this update because some shit is about to hit the fan soon. Do you love Caroline or what? She just says whatever comes to her mind without any filter. Are you glad that even though the I love yous have not been said, Bamon kind of have an agreement to go for it? Do you think they are moving too fast or at the right pace? <strong>**As always, let me know what you think,****Thanks a mil for reading. **

**PS Bec represents Bonnie, Elena, Caroline's friendship. See ya next year.**


	5. We belong to the darkness

**Please don't laugh, I'm mourning the loss of my computer; it was a fair friend that served me in making many fan videos, writing fanfics reading reviews from you guys... that just blew my mind. I have come to accept the untimely death of my HP laptop; rest in peace you money sucking hoover, if there was a paradise for pc's, you wouldn't be on the list. You made me very miserable with countless trips to Bestbuy geek squad and several hundreds of dollars wasted on fixing you. My Toshiba mini-notebook will take it from here till I can afford a new laptop, I am ready to Baminate again or better yet be a Bonnie fan to the bitter end.**

**Now that my semi rant/anguish is over, hope you enjoy this, I know I have kept you waiting for a while now. Thank you for sticking around and for the reviews, alerts and favoring this fic. Thank you so much for the support.**

She could hear the faint sound of his fangs sprouting out of the canal of his mouth. He was almost breathless. "God noo." He pulled up his pants then frightfully scrambled away from her and backed into a corner, he was semi-vamped out. He was nervous, she was slightly petrified, and they were both scared out of their wits.

"Am I doing it wrong?" There goes Bonnie again, thinking it was all about her, the things she did right and the things she did wrong; but in all honesty, she was concerned for his well-being because he was turning dark. He looked like he was in some pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"No. I just think that we just shouldn't get carried away." When you come to think about it, it was about her…it had always been about protecting her, loving her and saving her from a distance and up-close.

She shrugged her shoulders at him. "We shouldn't get carried away! I thought you said you didn't want to play hide and seek anymore. Weren't you just grabbing my ass like a minute ago? What do you call that? Look if you are discovering that you are just not as sexually attracted to me as you thought you'd be, it's okay to admit it. I can live with that." In her world, while being with someone doesn't necessarily mean that you should instantly jump their bones, she always felt that good sex goes a long way to break or make a relationship. They have all but declared everlasting commitments to one another so why wait to get down? It wasn't as if they were strangers to each other, what would it hurt to do it right away? A relationship is nice when partners were mentally and spiritually on the same level. With that said, bad sex is the quickest way to a breakup; for her, faking an orgasm should be worthy of a death penalty.

"Are you crazy? No, that's not it."

"Then what the fuck was that?" she buried her face in her hands, God I'm such as idiot, throwing myself at you, I thought this was what you wanted?"

He panted in the corner and held his hand up to stop her from coming any closer. "No…I mean yes. I just can't do it with you right now."

"Which one is it?" She charged at him, raising her voice.

"I have been trying to hide this from you for a while, I thought it would go away but you being here, touching me like that makes me really hungry."

"Then eat some food."

Gosh for someone so smart, she can be so dense sometimes, she always forgets that he will always be part vampire. "My bloodlust is at its peak and you need to leave now."

"No. let me help you; I'll try to do a calming spell."

"Have you done it before?"

"No."

"Damn it Bonnie." He yelled. "I can smell your excitement, I can smell your blood, all I see are your veins and in this moment it looks like food to me because I haven't fed in a very long time and it makes the urge to bang your brains out then drain your blood till you are dead almost uncontrollable."

In her mind, one could say that she was naïve, yet dumb enough to think that she could help him. "I trust that you won't hurt me." She moved closer and began to reach for him but he zapped past her into another corner near the door, he tried to open the door, it just won't bulge because she had bolted it with magic.

His gums were starting to itch and bleed slightly from the cravings; he swallowed the blood to prevent her from seeing it. "Stop it." He screamed as tears began to form and burn his eyes. he didn't want to hurt her but resisting her was doing more damage to him mentally than he thought it would. If she was not going to walk away by choice, he would make her do so with his words.

"I don't want you, I don't want to be with you, all you ever do is pull me down, I always have to protect you and when I can't I feel guilty and fucking incompetent. Open the door right now and leave because I never want to see your face again you fucking bitch." He growled then banged his head on the wall of his living room, ripping at his raven hair while she watched in tears as blood trickled down unto his face and jawlines. He roared through his teeth. "I despise you, I despise how you make me feel, I can't stand your guts because behind those pretty green eyes is pure evil and you suck the life out of me and everyone around you with them." His eyes grew darker while most of skin was becoming paler, which made his protruding veins and blood flow running in those veins more obvious. "Take a good look at yourself, have you ever wondered why your own mother doesn't give a shit about you? You are overbearing…look at you, so damn insecure and helpless; that makes you unlovable. Why would someone like me stoop so low to your standard if not for the sole purpose of having a one-night stand? But if that's what you want, please….by all means stay with me tonight; actually, eating you as a snack isn't a bad idea.. I won't treat you any different from any other slut that I have banged" He blinked and she was gone, he was trying to calm down so that he could go after her but his fangs just won't retract themselves and the veins all over his face just won't fade away.

Even after she was gone, her scent hung in the air, he missed her already, he just wanted to say sorry; but then, he was not sorry for wanting to protect her from himself. He kept panting and growling like a lunatic because, which brought his aging next-door neighbor Mrs. White to his door. "Mr. Salvatore?" The sweet little old lady knocked his door with her cane and saluted him with worry, "Are you alright Damien?" Without waiting for response, she turned the doorknob. Her fate was already sealed because the moment she pushed the door open, she did not even have the chance to shout for help nor defend herself, he lunged at her throat and did not let go until her body was completely drained and lifeless. He forcefully retracted his fangs from her throat, thereby leaving a fair portion of her skin stuck in between his teeth; he dropped her on the floor in a nonchalant manner, leaving her there to rot like a rag doll that had seen better days. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Damon."

While wiping her messy blood off his mouth, he and let out a satisfying grunt . She was not as delicious as Bonnie smelt but she calmed down his hunger. His eyes, mind and body became clearer, the ugly things he had to say to keep Bonnie safe from him all came back to him. He made a run for his phone and called her.

* * *

><p>It was as if she had been waiting for his call, she picked up on the first ring. "I'm sorry that I was such a burden to you."<p>

"Stop. Cut it out."

"I'm sorry that you were the only one I trusted and shared most of my pains with."

"Listen to me Bon."

She cut him off. "You keep forgetting that when you left, we lived for years without contacting or talking to one another, we can do it again. All you had to do was say the words and I would have disappeared from your life. Have a nice life Damon. If I never see you again, it would be too soon."

He was reaching out his hand in his home as if she was nearby, he whispered into the device, "I need you in my life."

"Fuck you to hell."

"Please just wait."

"What you want with this fucking bitch now?"

"Don't shut me out," he pleaded, "Please don't shut me out, I care about you more than life itself, I lo-"

Click, she hung up the phone, she felt like she was being followed, she looked into her rear view mirror then kept driving. He called again. "You made yourself pretty clear today; you need to stop calling me."

"Where are you, we need to talk."

She was clearly becoming more frustrated by the minute; she could not concentrate properly on the road. "It's all being said, look I wish you the best and I hope you find what you are looking for, whatever that is. I have to g-"

She didn't get to finish, all he heard was the sound of a large crash with several sounds of commotion and people screaming. "Talk to me, are you okay? What's going on Bonnie? Where are you?" all he could hear were shallow raspy gasps from the phone before it went dead. "Fuck it Bonnie answer me."

Everything was hush and dead silent, his world suddenly became darker, he was striving to protect her, yet he had pushed her into the arms of danger.

* * *

><p>He ran out and got into his car but had no idea where to begin his search, his phone suddenly vibrated against his hip, it was Bonnie's number. "Bonnie." He mumbled into the earpiece, "are you okay."<p>

He overheard a heavy masculine breathing across the phone; the voice replied, "Well, well. Bonnie is a beautiful name." The the foe on the other end sniffed and savored the witch's scent so loudly that it only increased Damon's anger and irritation. "Where have you been hiding this delicacy? She smells delish. Have you tasted her? I have to ask, does she taste as nourishing as her inviting aroma? I can tell just by looking that she has the prettiest little lips made specially for blow jobs. she would make a perfect pouch for my cock."

"Listen to me you sick son of a bitc…." The line went blank only for it to ring a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Hello mate."<p>

"Listen dick?"

"Tsk..tsk language my friend, language."

"Look Klaus, you have to..."

"Bullocks...You don't get to make demands but hey...why don't we play us a little game? huh?"

"So I got your sodding slag here with me and you have three choices so choose one wisely. I could kill her, keep her as my witchy slave or simply fuck her and turn her then release her back to you. I loved you like a brother and you betrayed me, well, someone's got to pay. Make a choice Damon and don't try to be smart because one wrong move and she will be sipping Ciroc with Mrs. White in hades."

"It was you..you have been watching me, haven't you? If you touch a strand of her hair, I will..." Click…the other line went silent. Damon tore his car door off its hinges and collapse into the driver's seat. He already knew how this was going to end…someone had to die and he would gladly lay down his life for her.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


End file.
